


Giving In (Wanting More)

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Club Fic, Community: hogwarts365, HP: EWE, M/M, Twenty-Something Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Malfoy didn't give any other bloke the chance with Harry. He grabbed Harry by his shoulders, kissed him, and pulled him to the dancefloor. Harry had to remember which one of them was the Gryffindor.  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In (Wanting More)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.

Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. _Thinking something didn't make it real_. He only thought that Malfoy might not have wanted him back, but when he was in that club, surrounded by darkness save for the strobing lights, and the loud music that thumped lighter than his heart, he'd kissed Malfoy. 

And Malfoy had kissed him back. 

He'd been stupid to waste, weeks, months, even years, pining over him thinking it wasn't a possibility. His cock hardened at the thought of kissing Malfoy, and when their lips had actually met, his heart was the thing that had exploded in pleasure. His cock just begged to be touched. 

_Wanting something does not make it real_. Except for the case of Malfoy. 

Harry wanted Malfoy, and that was real. Malfoy wanted him back, and that was unbelievable. 

They had kissed, they had danced, and they had rutted against each other right on that dancefloor, in front of all those people. And that was real. Malfoy had offered to take him home that night, and that was real. 

Harry wasn't sure what he would've done if Malfoy had just fucked him for the night and then didn't want him again. Having _that_ \-- the thing they'd had in the club -- was enough. It would allow Harry to just move on. It would have been enough, anything more than that, if didn't amount to anything substantial, would have crushed him.

So Harry left. 

Until the night he was back to the club and Malfoy was waiting for him. 

Malfoy didn't give any other bloke the chance with Harry. He grabbed Harry by his shoulders, kissed him, and pulled him to the dancefloor. Harry had to remember which one of them was the Gryffindor. 

That night, Malfoy didn't offer to take him home. 

They met, night after night, on the dancefloor, and Harry wanted Malfoy to offer again, and he never did. Eventually, Harry's resolve broke and he took Malfoy out into the alley, pushed him against the wall and kissed him so hard their lips bruised. Then he Apparated them to his flat. 

"It's about time, Potter," was all Malfoy said, before Harry _Vanished_ their clothes.


End file.
